


Lady Lilith, Hero of Valla

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Series: A Happier Fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Implied Azura/Corrin, Male My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: When the brother's away, the lily will play.





	Lady Lilith, Hero of Valla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silver Scale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139794) by [AquosEvolved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/pseuds/AquosEvolved). 



> This fic came about due to a conversation I had with AquosEvolved. Also, shout-outs to him for basically being the beta for this as it was being written live.
> 
> The story takes place in an AU similar to Aquos' story Silver Scale, where Anankos doesn't go insane and lives with his wife and kids and Valla. Expect in this fic there isn't any of that angst crap Aquos like to write. You'll only find happy fun times ahead.
> 
> Lilith is 14 and Corrin is 17.

_I shouldn’t be doing this._

     Lilith was totally alone in her family’s house, digging through Corrin’s closet. Mother and Father were at Castle Gyges helping the Vallite royal family deal with some issue, (she didn’t know what) while Corrin had run off shortly after to go on his secret rendezvous with the girlfriend he thought nobody knew about. Corrin didn’t like to leave Lilith behind without anyone else being with her, but she had insisted she would be fine by herself.  
  
     Lilith would normally love to capitalize on any sort of alone time with her big brother, but she needed him out of the house while their parents were gone. Now if she could only find…

_There!_

     From under the blasphemously unorganized pile of clothes she pulled out Corrin’s favorite suit of armor.

     Lilith pushed aside her hesitation, stood up, and pulled the armor close to compare sizes. Corrin wasn’t particularly tall and she was close to his height despite their difference in age, so it appeared to be a decent fit. She celebrated her discovery with an unnecessarily hushed “Yes!” and dashed to the mirror.

     Putting on the armor was awkward, time-consuming, and a little frustrating--it was a single piece for the entire body she had to pull up, and the arms were tight near the wrists--but Lilith got it on eventually. It was a tad loose in places, tight in others, and strangely comfortable. She basked at her knightly majesty in the mirror and started posing heroically, giggling to herself. After a couple minutes, her grin flipped into a frown as she examined herself again.

     Something was missing.

_The cape!_

     She forgot the most important part of the set! How could she look the part of her bold big brother without that chivalric sheet of indigo?

     Lilith jumped back to Corrin’s closet to trawl through his laundry again. Uncaring about the state of her sibling’s less than pristine room, Lilith started throwing everything behind her haphazardly.

_Where is it?_

     She tore through the entire mess without a shred of blue in sight. Lilith groaned loudly at her failure and slumped down on the floor in defeat. She knew for a fact that Corrin never wore that cape without this specific armor, and he definitely didn’t take it with him on his date. So where was it?

     After a minute of thinking about possible locations to find it (only to strike them out) and minor groveling, Lilith got back up and turned around to cover her tracks.

     Too bad Corrin’s face was there to meet hers, holding up a familiar blue cape.

     “Looking for this, Little Lily?”

     Lilith could only respond with gasp of embarrassment and turning away. She saw her face in the mirror and was positive that she was flushed a shade of red much deeper than the tips of her hair.

     Corrin laughed. “Hey, Lily, it’s okay. I think it’s cute.” He walked over to give her a hug. “Maybe we should ask Mom and Dad if we can get you fitted for your own suit of armor.”

     Lilith squeezed her brother back, watching him in the mirror as he latched the cape onto her. “You’re not mad?”

     “Of course not. Why would I be mad at my little sister trying to copy me?” Corrin stepped back so he could get another look at her. “Besides, like I said, that armor looks cute on you. Even more so with that cape to complete the set. However…”

     Corrin turned to regard his room, and Lilith quickly realized what she had done in her haste to find the cape.

     “I’ll clean it up right away.”

     Corrin laughed again and walked back up to Lilith, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll help you. Then we can go into town together and see if can find somebody to fit you.”

     Lilith turned to face him, confidence returning as she decided to throw out some blackmail. “Don’t you have a date with your secret girlfriend?”

     Corrin was taken aback and recoiled from his sister. "I, um, that is to say." He then threw the cape over Lilith's head and bolted.

     Lilith struggled for a brief moment to remove the cape from her face, yelling out “Get back here, Corncob!” when she was finished and chasing after her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I wonder who Corrin's mysterious "secret" girlfriend is.


End file.
